


Hard Diagnosis

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Viggo is having problems with his sex life and visits his doctor looking for help and advice.First posted to LiveJournal 7/2006





	1. Chapter 1

Hard Diagnosis (1/2)  
Authors: Carol and Alex  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando/Sean  
Disclaimer: We don't know anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one. It is a creation of our own curved little minds.  
Warnings: Sex, like that's a bad thing. AU, mild medical, minor bondage, threesome  
Beta: The wonderful ~N, who gently prods and gives the best inspiration. We'd be lost without her.  
Summary: Viggo is having problems with his sex life and visits his doctor looking for help and advice.  
First posted to LiveJournal 7/2006

 

Viggo fidgeted as he sat in the doctors' waiting room. He hated going to doctors, and had put this visit off as long as he could. But seeing the disappointment and frustration in his girlfriend's eyes night after night had driven him to finally seek some medical advice. Maybe she was right, something must be wrong. He was a healthy, normal middle-aged man, and nothing like this had happened before. Then again, he hadn't had a girlfriend in a long time, either.

"Mr. Mortensen?" The young man in the crisp white uniform stood at the door to the waiting room, smiling gently, his chocolate curls falling around his face. "I'm Nurse Orli. You're next. Room six, please, on your left."

He stepped aside to let Viggo pass, then followed him down the hall and into the room, shutting the door behind them. "I just have some basics to get you through first: height, weight, blood pressure, those kinds of things. It will only take a second."

Viggo followed the nurses' directions, thankful that at least it was a male nurse; he wasn't sure he wanted to discuss why he was there with another woman. As he entered the exam room, he took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Okay, let's see here. Just step up on the scale and we'll get started." Nurse Orli took down the man's height and weight, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he wrote, a habit he had developed from his boss. "Up on the table again, please." He watched as Viggo sat back down, then asked him for his arm. He smiled and fastened the blood pressure cuff around the man's arm, his fingers caressing the muscles underneath the t-shirt, just not being able to help it.

"All righty, that looks good too. So," he put the cuff aside and sat on a stool, "what seems to be the problem, Mr. Mortensen?”

Viggo looked at the nurse, 'Nurse Orli,' he thought, and wondered at the young man. He'd never been petted, for lack of a better word, before. Maybe he was just checking muscle tone.

"I, um," Viggo hesitated, looking embarrassed. "I've been having a few problems…with my girlfriend. She thought maybe I should see a doctor."

"I see," Nurse Orli murmured gently, knowing how hard this subject was for a lot of men. "Well, problems like this actually occur pretty often--somewhere between fifteen and thirty million men in the U.S. experience it every year. There are a lot of causes for it, and we'll be eliminating them one by one. I'll be asking you some preliminary questions, and then Dr. Bean will come in later. In men of your age, this kind of dysfunction usually has a physical cause, such as disease, injury, or side effects of drugs, so we'll be concentrating in those areas first."

"Well, we can eliminate most of that pretty fast. I don't do drugs, I haven't been injured for awhile and certainly not there, and I'm healthy as a horse," Viggo grumbled.

"What about prescription drugs? Any of those? Even stuff that's over the counter could affect you." Nurse Orli slipped his chair over to a pile of papers and clipped a new form to his clipboard so that he could write more notes, unfazed by his patient's attitude.

"Nope, nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe an aspirin sometimes."

"How about alcohol consumption? It says here on your chart you're a smoker...has that changed at all? Any history of blood flow problems in your family?"

"Well, a beer or two. And I do smoke, not sure how much. Maybe a pouch a day? I roll my own. I don't think anyone in the family has any problems, not that I know of, anyway."

"Okay." Nurse Orli smiled and wrote a few more things down, then nodded his head and stood. "Please change into this gown; Dr. Bean will be with you in a few."

Viggo looked at the hospital-no privacy-gown and stood up to change as Nurse Orli left the room. He wondered how much clothing he had to remove, and opted for as little as he could get away with. Peeling off his shirt and placing it in a chair, he pulled off his boots and socks, then his jeans. Sitting back on the table in nothing but the gown and his boxers, he waited nervously for the doctor to come in.

After a few moments, Dr. Bean knocked softly on the door before pushing it open. "Mr. Mortensen, good to see you again. Orli explained to me you've been having problems maintaining erections. Do you know exactly how men get them?" As he spoke he pulled open a drawer and began looking through it, soon coming up with two large, full color diagrams, knowing that it was easier in these cases to just get right to the point.

Viggo watched as Dr Bean pulled something out of the drawer, realizing as they appeared he had some sort of chart with what looked like drawings on it. Viggo was curious, but also really embarrassed by the visit. He'd known Dr Bean for several years, coming to see him when he couldn't put off a doctor visit any longer. Trying to take his mind off what he had a feeling was a lecture coming, he decided to ask about the new office member.

"So, Doc, I see you have a new nurse. Don't think I've ever seen many male nurses before. What happened to Lucy?"

"She had her baby and took maternity leave. A little boy....named him Connor. We have a picture at the front desk if you want to see him before you leave. Orli's new in town and worked in an office like this before. He has great bedside manner; puts people at ease very quickly."

"I guess it's been awhile since I've been in. Didn't even know she was expecting. Orli was......nice," he hesitated, "friendly enough."

Dr. Bean smiled and sat down on the same stool Orli had been in before, flipping the realistic diagrams of a man's penis up so Viggo could see them. "One of the first things I do in situations like this is explain how an erection occurs. This will help you to understand what's happening when it doesn't occur."

Viggo started blushing, becoming more uncomfortable with each flip of the chart. Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas. But as the doctor continued turning pages, and explaining the diagrams and how things functioned, Viggo felt a little less nervous.

Dr. Bean struggled to hold back chuckles at the light color that was slowly taking over Viggo's face, knowing that the man probably wasn't even listening to him. "It's my understanding that Orli ruled out a few of the risk factors. Your medical history doesn't seem to be the problem, and although smoking is a risk factor, you don't seem to do it enough to really encourage erectile dysfunction. You don't take drugs, legal or otherwise, and you don't believe you've injured yourself. So, one of the first things we're going to test for is problems in your nervous system."

Thankful for the distraction, Viggo answered Dr Bean that no, he hadn't been injured, and he was really pretty healthy, except for the problem he was having with his girlfriend.

"So, Doc, what kind of tests are we talking about?" he asked, having a feeling that the doctor was meaning something more than the usual blood tests.

Dr. Bean smiled. "Well, one of the first things we need to do is make sure the penis is still sensitive to touch. From there, I will run a few blood tests so I can check on other things. I also have some equipment, that we will show you how to use, which will tell us if you're having erections during the night. A normal man has three to five full erections during sleep, and if you're not having them, then we'll have to look deeper."

He chuckled at the lost look on the other man's face. "All right, let's take it one step at a time then. First of all, I need to determine if your penis reacts to touch."

"Um, I touch it. I mean like when I use the bathroom. I still feel it. Does that count?" Viggo asked, becoming concerned at all the things the doctor had listed. He wasn't so sure he wanted someone touching him there. And the idea of equipment sounded more than a little frightening.

"Yes, that's good," Dr. Bean nodded. "I can see you're kind of uncomfortable with everything. Really, there's nothing to be concerned about. It's all very normal procedures. None of the things I listed will be painful or hurt in any way. I just want to be thorough."

"I understand, Doc. I'm just a little nervous about all this. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before."

"It's not unusual for something like this to just happen. Someone can have a perfectly normal sexual experience one week, and then the next week something has changed and it's not so normal anymore. It's my job to find out what's changed. Well, mine and Orli's. He's going to be assisting me with the tests, if that is all right with you."

Viggo wasn't really sure how he felt about letting the much younger, and he had to admit, handsome nurse helping. But he knew he was just being silly about this.

"If you think it's a good idea, doctor, then I guess it's all right."

"Thank you. Now if you could please take off the gown and whatever you may have on underneath and lay back. Orli should be-"

A knock on the door interrupted him and he smiled again. "Right on time."

The young nurse opened the door, entered, and pushed it shut again. He managed to keep his face professional as he went over to the counter, slowly pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

"So, doctor, what are we going to be doing?" Nurse Orli asked.

Viggo looked at the floor as he stripped off the gown and his boxers, then lay back onto the table. Staring at the ceiling, he waited to see what the doctor had in store for him, hoping he didn't do anything to embarrass himself.

"Just the normal tests, Orli. Top, sides, underside, around the base to make sure there's nothing abnormal there, and the testicles as well." The doctor stood and got out a blank drawing that resembled the diagrams he had shown Viggo before, preparing to mark down any trouble areas.

Nurse Orli grinned at Viggo as he stepped closer to the table. "Just relax, Mr. Mortensen, and let me know how this feels."

Viggo tried very hard to not watch and not blush as the nurse took his limp penis in hand and started running his fingers over it.

"Doctor," Nurse Orli said, "do you want to make a note that Mr. Mortensen is not circumcised?"

Dr. Bean made a humming noise, his pen scraping over the page. "Can you feel his touch, Mr. Mortensen? On a scale of say, one to ten, with one being not at all and ten being completely, what would you say?"

This was getting to be almost too much for Viggo. Laying there naked, while some man fondled his genitals, and now having to describe it?

Flushing, Viggo replied, "Yes, I can feel him. I'm not sure what you mean by how well, but I can definitely feel everything he's doing."

"That's very good." He scribbled on the sheet some more, circling the area and putting a check mark in the circle. "The sides and underside now, Orli. And Mr. Mortensen, be sure to tell me whether you can feel it."

Orli cheerfully went back to running his hands around the flaccid penis, watching carefully for any changes, and noting that the patient was starting to twitch some.

For his part, Viggo was starting to squirm. He knew this was just for medical purposes, but it was starting to feel good.

"Um, Doc," he stuttered, trying to sit up and get away from the gently probing fingers, "I can feel everything just fine. Can I put my clothes on now?" he asked hopefully.

Dr. Bean looked up from his papers, arching an eyebrow. "We have a long way to go, Mr. Mortensen...and we haven't fully inspected your testicles yet either for this particular test. Please, just concentrate on what you feel and let me know. That's all. It'll be over soon enough and then we can move on, okay?"

"But...but...."Viggo sputtered as Nurse Orli put a hand on his chest and pressed him back onto the table.

Reaching back down between Viggo's legs, he gently grasped the soft testicles in his hand, running his fingers over the surface, then carefully rolling them. As time went on, Viggo found himself getting frustrated with the procedure, and was starting to respond to all the attention.

Dr. Bean smiled, making another notation on the sheet of paper. This was getting interesting. "I assume you can feel that?" he asked gently, not letting any of his thoughts show on his face for fear of embarrassing the poor man, someone he was really fond of, as both a stubborn patient and a person.

Flustered, and embarrassed, Viggo squirmed a little, trying to get away from the nurse.

"Yes, I can feel that, I think that's rather obvious. So, we can see I still have feeling down there. What does that mean? I still can't get it up with my lady friend, but your nurse has talented hands?" he grumbled.

Dr. Bean made another note on his papers, then set them aside. "It means we need to move on to other tests to look deeper into the problem. Orli will draw blood for some tests that will be run to check your testosterone, luteinizing hormone, prolactin, and thyroid hormone levels, as well as blood glucose and cholesterol." He smiled, knowing his patient needed a break from what was happening, and a chance to calm down. "You can put the gown back on for right now, if you'd feel more comfortable."

Viggo sighed and quickly grabbed the gown, covering himself back up. He wasn't quite sure, but he thought the doctor and nurse were getting too much enjoyment out of his reactions. As he sat back onto the table, making sure all his dangling parts were covered, he watched as Nurse Orli got out the needle and vials for the blood work. He really hated needles, so the sooner they got through this the better.

Nurse Orli smiled gently and took the man's arm in his grasp almost tenderly, as if sensing Mr. Mortensen's skittishness over the needles. He swabbed the crook of the man's arm with an alcohol patch. "I don't like them either. I know I have to work with them, but that doesn't mean I enjoy being pricked by them," he confided quietly, as if sharing a secret.

Viggo smiled at the handsome young man holding his arm. He relaxed a bit with the knowledge that he wasn't alone in this, and appreciated that the nurse was able to sense how he felt. Even so, when the needle pricked his arm, he flinched and pulled back some.

"Shhh....it's all right..." the young man murmured, more like he was soothing a horse rather than a person, and he continued to make comforting small talk as he drew the red liquid.

Viggo tried to watch the nurse instead of what he was doing, taking slow breaths, and making small talk. When the last vial was full, he sighed with relief.

"There. Very good, all done." He smiled and patted Viggo's hand, then gently pulled the needle away and turned to fill out the needed paperwork to go with the blood sample.

"All right, Mr. Mortensen. We have some choices right now. There are a variety of tests that we still have left to choose from. One involves an injection at the base of your penis, which will produce an erection. This is called an intracavernousal injection. The fullness, stiffness, and duration of the erection are then measured."

He could see his patient pale visibly at the possibly of a needle going in such an area, and he quickly continued on. "However, I don't really think that one is necessary right now. I think one of the most helpful tests we could do at this moment involves nighttime erections. Remember I mentioned a little bit about that?"

Viggo looked extremely relieved at the thought of no more needles, and especially down there. He shuddered again at the very idea.

"I remember you saying something about that, but we never discussed it much. How does it work?"

"In involves something called a snap gauge. The gauge is made up of plastic films that fit around the penis. The films break at predetermined pressures. You would wear the gauge for two or three nights, and then report back. The predetermined pressures will help us to see if you're having healthy, normal erections during sleep."

He turned around just in time to be handed a gauge by the nurse. "Now obviously this isn't a test we can do here; you wouldn't be comfortable enough to be sleeping normally. But we want to show you how it works."

"So, umm, I have to wear that thing when I'm sleeping? Sounds uncomfortable, but if it's something that will help figure this all out, I guess I can try it. But, when you say show me how it works, you aren't going to make me do it here, are you?" he asked, worried about a repeat of the touching experiment.

Dr. Bean smiled and shook his head. "No, I figured you would be too embarrassed to see how it really works if we had you do it. So I've enlisted Nurse Orli's help yet again. He's going to show you how to put it on, what it does, and how the gauges work." Dr. Bean leaned against the counter as Orli removed his clothes in almost a mechanical fashion, as if completely unaware of the stares of the two other men in the room.

"Well," Viggo gulped, "that's something Lucy wouldn't have been much help with, I guess." He stared at the stunning young man standing naked in front of them, completely unaware of how his tanned muscled body was affecting the other two men.

Dr. Bean merely chuckled as Orli began showing Mr. Mortensen how to fit the snap gauge on, his fingers moving in practiced motions over his smooth flesh, his sparse pubic hair making each detail of both his cock and the gauge easier to see.

As they watched Orli, Viggo felt himself starting to stir again. And as Orli worked himself to fall hardness, he had to stifle a groan. With what little bit of sense he had left, Viggo wondered what was going on. He was getting very turned-on watching another man. True, he was very good looking, and had a very pleasant voice, but still, he'd never been interested in men before

Dr. Bean found himself very glad that Viggo was preoccupied with Nurse Orli's demonstration, because he was watching Viggo very closely and could clearly see Mr. Mortensen's penis stirring slightly, a reaction that he was fascinated with. But he had an oath to uphold, and he needed to find out if it wasn't just Viggo's girlfriend that was causing the problem, despite his own personal feelings to the contrary.

He nearly grinned as his patient jumped when the films broke with a rather loud snapping sound, Orli's now rather impressive erection pushing the plastic to its breaking point. "Obviously, the wearer has managed to reach full erection," Orli said smoothly, as if he wasn't the wearer at all, as if he was just some distant observer.

"So, how does the thing come off? I CAN take it off, right?"

Orli couldn't help but laugh softly. "Of course you will be able to take it off, whether you have an erection or not. See, the closures are right here." He showed him how to flip the device open again. "It's completely painless. And I know it looks uncomfortable, but it's really not. Once it's on, you'll barely feel it after a few moments."

Viggo and the doctor stood watching Orlando remove the device from his erection, trying very hard to not let their mouths fall open at the blatant display. Viggo knew he was straight, but damn, that was a very appealing sight. He had the strangest, for him, urge to grab the young nurse and take care of the problem for him.

Finally, Nurse Orli set the used gauge aside, his cock standing proud against his flat stomach. "If you'll excuse me, I seem to have a problem I need to take care of," he joked quietly. "The hazards of the job, right?"

Dr. Sean chuckled and nodded. "Thank you, Orli. Mr. Mortensen...before he leaves...do you have any questions about how to use it? It does come with instructions too, but Orli can answer any questions now. If not...I think we are done for the day. I know it's been a long one for you."

"No....no, I think I've got it. How long do you want me to do this before I come back in, Doctor?" he stuttered as he watched Nurse Orli turn and start to leave the room, cock bouncing cheerfully in front of him.

"Why don't you use the gauges for two nights and then call me with the results. Let me know too if you try to have intercourse; of course you're allowed to. If you can, then obviously we need to go no further. Sometimes these things just do clear up on their own. If not, you can come back in and we'll discuss the results and go from there."

"Okay, thanks doctor."

As Dr Bean left the room, Viggo grabbed his clothes and got dressed. Picking up the bag with what he was thinking was a torture device in it, he went out to the front desk and made arrangements to contact the doctor the first of the next week.

When he got home, he took a long shower, with thoughts of the naked nurse running through his mind. Without thinking, his hand slipped down his slick body to grasp the hard flesh between his legs, tugging a few times and coming harder than he could remember since he was a teenager. Coming to himself again, he was only slightly puzzled that it was the naked nurse that got him hard. 'Maybe it's that he's so smooth and delicate looking,' he thought as he dried off.

He tried the device over the next few nights, and his results in the morning all seemed normal by what he was told to expect. But when he went over to visit his girlfriend, nothing had changed, and they were both left upset and frustrated. He decided he was going to have to make another visit to the doctor.

~tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Hard Diagnosis (2/2)

 

Dr. Bean wasn't surprised in the least when Viggo called back for another appointment. He was almost positive now that there was nothing wrong with Viggo. The problem, unfortunately for his girlfriend, did not rest within him. Now all he had to do was just show Viggo that, he thought with a small smirk. He knocked on the door that lead to exam room six again, Nurse Orli following behind him like a rather eager puppy.

"Good morning, Mr. Mortensen. Hopefully we can figure this out today, yea?"

"Hello Doctor, Orli," Viggo greeted sadly. "I thought we were done seeing each other. Everything was working just fine, until I went to see my girlfriend, then nothing again. I don't know what happened. I was careful of what I ate and drank that day, not even an aspirin. I avoided everything I could think of that you two listed off that might cause this, and I still couldn't, you know, perform."

"All right, don't lose hope, Mr. Mortensen. If we can't find the cause today, we'll look into medicines like Viagra, see what ones might work for you. But I have something I want to try. Tell me something...have you ever had your prostate stimulated?"

"My prostate? Isn't that inside? How and why would I want to have that done?"

Dr. Bean snorted, quickly covering it with a cough. "I want to try something, Mr. Mortensen. Do you trust me?"

"Well, Doc, I have so far. Although I'm not sure I like the look on your face. This isn't going to hurt or involve needles, is it?"

"Oh no, it won't hurt or involve needles. I promise. You will need to be naked though."

He watched as Viggo stood and began to remove his clothes. While the patient stripped, Nurse Orli went to the table and folded down the bottom half while extending out the footholds, so that Viggo's bottom would be right at the edge, and his feet up.

Viggo slowly peeled off his clothes, waiting for Nurse Orli to pull out a gown, and then getting nervous and curious as he watched the table being changed. Finally, standing there naked, he held his hands in front of his crotch and wondered what they were planning to try on him now.

Nurse Orli immediately picked up on the distress and smiled comfortingly. "Trust us, Mr. Mortensen, okay? Here, why don't you lie down and relax. Just put your feet up on these. It's more comfortable than it looks." The smile never left his face as he tenderly helped the man position himself, his smooth hands caressing the man's ankles and calves as he put them in the rests. "I'm going put up the bed guards too, just as a precaution." He moved next to the bed and slid up the bars that ran along the sides, the metal quietly snicking into place.

At having his feet in the air, and spread, then the sound of the rails being raised, Viggo broke out into a cold sweat. He was completely exposed, nothing hidden from view. As sweet as the nurse was being, he was just sure they had something planned that was going to upset him. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Mr. Mortensen...really, we're not going to hurt you, all right? Hopefully, it'll be just the opposite." He took the latex gloves that Dr. Sean handed him and pulled them on before going between the patient's legs. He picked up a clear bottle of a thick liquid and spread it over his fingers. "Now, you were right. Your prostate is inside you. So that means I'm going to have to push inside you." As he spoke, his fingers gently touched the puckered hole that was exposed so invitingly.

Viggo lifted his head at the sound of gloves snapping on, and then flinched as Nurse Orli's fingers touched his entrance, not sure if it was from the gel or the fingers. Somehow he'd known that they were planning something that didn't sound pleasant to him. Laying back, he tried to relax and think of something that would take his mind off what the nurse was doing. He tried to think of his girlfriend, but all that popped into his mind was more thoughts of his last visit, and the naked body of the man that was now standing between his legs, shoving a finger inside him.

Nurse Orli watched the patient intently, looking for any signs of pain as he gently pushed his slick finger past the barrier ring, not surprised to see Dr. Bean hovering, ready to strap Mr. Mortensen to the bed if need be. That was why he had pulled up the side guards. They were very convenient to tie someone's wrists to. "Am I hurting you?"

Viggo was a little surprised that it didn't really hurt, having the nurse probing inside him. It felt a little strange, but not unpleasant. If this was all there was to it, he'd be fine. Just then Nurse Orli moved a little deeper and brushed against something inside Viggo. He gasped, arching his back, while pressing down onto the finger inside him. As the Doctor and nurse watched, Viggo's penis started to swell.

Nurse Orli grinned and pushed gently against the spot again. "That, Mr. Mortensen, would be your prostate," he almost purred as he prepared to push another finger into the now clenching hole.

Viggo was almost panting, the sensations driving him rapidly to full hardness. If this was what having your prostate stimulated was like, he wondered with the little bit of brain still working, why he hadn't tried this before? Just then, he felt himself being stretched further as the nurse added another finger. This wasn't quite as pleasant, and burned a little. But as soon as he brushed that spot inside again, everything else was forgotten as fireworks went off behind his eyes.

With a silent cue from Dr. Bean, Orli's questing fingers stopped moving within Viggo's heated passage, and Dr. Bean moved next to the bed and touched his patient's arm. "I have a feeling I know your problem, Mr. Mortensen. It's obviously not you. You're as healthy as a horse, physically, mentally, and, as has become obvious, sexually. You respond just the way any healthy male should to everything...but your girlfriend."

Viggo opened his eyes and looked up at the doctor, suddenly realizing how he'd just been acting while another man penetrated him. "What do you mean, doctor? If it's not me, and my girlfriend is the problem, I can always find someone else."

Dr. Bean arched an eyebrow at the rather callous statement, but pressed on. "When was the last time you were aroused by a woman, Mr. Mortensen?"

"I'm not sure…a while. This is the first woman I've dated for a few years. I've been busy, and no one really interested me. Why?"

"Well...because I'm wondering...if maybe it's because you're just not attracted to women. Other than the prospect of a lost opportunity for intercourse, this person doesn't seem to mean all that much to you. No woman has meant that much, apparently. Is that true?"

Viggo had to think about that, which wasn't easy with Nurse Orli's fingers still inside him. He squirmed a little, not realizing what he was doing really, but hoping that the nurse would maybe move his hand again.

"Well, I was married for several years, and we have a son. But no, not really, I just figured I had a low sex drive."

Dr. Bean allowed himself to chuckle finally. "I highly doubt that, Mr. Mortensen. Does he look like he has a low sex drive to you, Nurse?"

Orli grinned and stabbed gently at the patient's prostate again. "That would be a negative, doctor."

Viggo jumped and groaned as the nurse pressed against his sweet spot again. He didn't really care at this point, whatever it took to get him off. He'd worry about what the doctor was trying to explain later, just let him get rid of this ache in his groin.

Dr. Bean realized now that he was about to risk his career, and it startled him to think about the fact that this had been his plan all along. He had no other appointments. He had let pretty much everyone else take the day off. And now he had a naked, hard, and very attractive man lying before him, spread and secured. Well, almost secured. "Here we go...just one more thing and then we'll get on with this test."

He smiled and took Viggo's wrists, tying them to the bed rails. "Let's see if we can make you orgasm," he murmured intimately into his ear before pulling away and starting to remove his clothes.

Viggo's eyes popped open at the feeling of being tied down. He hadn't expected that at all. But somehow it didn't make him feel panicked. Instead it seemed to make him even more aroused. He liked the sound of the doctor’s words, 'make him orgasm.' He was definitely ready and willing. But, why was the doctor taking off his clothing, and why was Nurse Orli pulling his fingers out?

Dr. Bean pulled his wallet out of his pocket before discarding his pants on a chair, flipping open the folds and withdrawing a condom from within the old leather. His cock sprung forth once he pulled his underwear down, already quite hard and ready to go. He smiled at Mr. Mortensen as Orli gently pulled the condom down onto his cock, groaning softly at the gentle touches. "Are you ready, Mr. Mortensen?" He murmured quietly, his cock twitching as Orli spread a generous amount of lube onto him.

Viggo watched with hooded eyes, unable to take his eyes off the doctor, or the large cock he was holding in his hand. As the doctor nudged against the stretched opening, Viggo's head fell back, and he moaned, waiting to be taken. He wasn't unaware of how things worked, and knew what was about to happen. As he mentally relaxed his body, he felt first pressure and then a steady burning as the large, hard shaft pressed into his tight hole.

"Talk to me, Mr. Mortensen...on a scale of...one to ten..." Dr. Bean panted softly, unable to finish his jest due to the very tight hole that was trying to squeeze the life out of his cock. "Shite..."

Viggo tried to not move as the doctor fully sheathed himself. But when he just stood there, not moving, the head of his cock against Viggo's prostate, Viggo couldn't wait anymore. Shifting a little, trying for more stimulation, he groaned out "Ohhhh....a ten," and then yelped softly as the doctor started to move inside him.

"That's...good...." Dr, Sean moaned, his hips jerking just a bit, the hot heat surrounding him making him insane. His lust-fogged eyes managed to find Nurse Orli, who was standing dejectedly off to the side, his pants bulging. "Orli...get a condom on Mr. Mortensen and prepare yourself."

Viggo writhed under the shallow thrusts as much as he could, amazed at how good it felt. When he heard the doctor telling Nurse Orli to prepare himself, he whimpered at the idea of finally having that beautiful young body seated on his own aching shaft.

Please," he begged, unable to wait much longer.

Dr. Bean mercifully stopped moving, not wanting to push Viggo too far. "Watch him," he commanded softly, his own eyes busy taking in the sight of Orli, leaning over the counter, two fingers buried in his ass. Moans fell from the boy's mouth as he stretched his own hole, his body needing desperately to be fucked.

Turning his head to watch, Viggo almost came at the site before them. Orli had a leg raised, hand between his thighs and obviously his own fingers buried inside himself, cock jutting proudly from a nest of dark curls, cheeks flushed with desire.

"That's enough," Dr. Bean snapped, his voice made harsh by the nearly unbearable arousal running through his body. "Mount him."

At the sound of the doctors' orders, Nurse Orli pulled his fingers free and crawled up on the table, straddling Viggo while reaching behind himself to lift Viggo's cock and slowly lower himself onto it without stopping.

Viggo wasn't sure what to do next. The doctor was still in his ass, starting to move again, while Orli slowly ground down onto him, surrounding his own cock in tight blinding heat.

"Just enjoy the ride," Orli murmured sinfully, flexing his hips on the thick shaft that filled him to the brim, his body trembling with desire and his own cock making a small pool on Viggo's stomach. He leaned down and kissed him roughly, fucking his mouth like he fucked his cock, feeling Dr. Bean's teeth sink into his back.

Viggo parted his lips, letting the younger man in, sucking at his tongue, and chasing it back into his mouth to continue the kiss. His body was on fire, every nerve screaming for release. A combined plunge from the doctor and lift-drop from the nurse sent him spiraling over the edge. Pulling away from Orli's mouth, he threw his head back, bellowing his release.

Dr. Bean cried out in shock as the passage around him suddenly clamped down so tightly he could barely move, the feeling of Viggo's orgasm washing over him and forcing his own to surge up from his balls, filling the condom and making his body tremble. His hand reached around Orli's body and caught the young man's cock between his fingers, and with a few swift tugs the nurse was coming as well, painting the patient's stomach, chest, and face with pearly trails, curses falling from his mouth.

The two men fell onto the prone body beneath them in a sweaty heap, their loud pants the only thing filling the room.

Viggo grunted at the weight from both men. Trying to move a little to relieve the pressure to his chest, he pulled at the restraints on his wrists.

"Um, Doctor? Orli? I'm having a little trouble breathing here. And can you let me loose now? I don't think I'm going to go anywhere."

Dr. Bean laughed and carefully pulled himself from Viggo, disposing of the condom before helping Nurse Orli, tenderly guiding him back to the ground. He slowly moved around the patient's body and let his arms loose, then gently helped him lower his legs. "Better?"

"Yeah," Viggo sighed, flexing his arms and starting to sit up.

Nurse Orli stepped over to help him, rubbing at his wrists and shoulders to ease the strain from being restrained so long. Viggo looked up at him, taking in the whole view along the way, before raising a hand to snake around the back of Orli's head, pulling him into another slow, sweet kiss. When they parted, Viggo looked at the doctor.

"So, I guess this answers those questions about my female problems, then. I think after I get dressed, I need to make a call and let her know it's over."

He still hadn't let go of Nurse Orli yet, holding onto his hand as they watched the doctor dressing.

"I'd just be gentle when telling her that you've traded her in for two cocks," Orli winked, squeezing his hand gently. "I don't know about the doctor over there, but...I'd sure as hell enjoy doing this again."

Viggo stared into Orli’s big brown eyes, feeling his heart flutter at just the thought of having him again.

"Doc, thanks for clearing all this up. And don't think I didn't enjoy all the treatment today, but....I'm a one person kinda guy. Maybe if Orli and I start to have problems you can fill in and help us?" he asked, turning to the grinning doctor.

Dr. Bean laughed, shaking his head as he pulled on his clothes. "I would be quite happy to give my expert advice whenever you two need it. Now scamper off and enjoy yourselves. Take the next few days off if you need to, Orli.... I have a feeling that Mr. Mortensen is going to require a full course of treatments.

Viggo and Orli never noticed the doctor leave the room. They were too busy starting their therapy, with another thorough kiss.

~end


End file.
